Skunky and the Express
Skunky and the Express is the 6th episode of Season 1. Summery While J.J. is being repaired, Socky and Buzz are too busy with their own jobs to pull the express, so Mr. Steward pulls Skunky off his freight work to take over. However, being a heavy freight engine, Skunky has no experince pulling passengers. Leading to some issues. Plot Following the previous episode, J.J. is being repaired. But since Socky and Buzz have their own jobs to deal with, they do not have as much time to haul the express. And knowing most of the other engines are either not strong enough or too busy with their own tasks, Mr. Steward finds the only engine availible that's strong enough to do it is Skunky. In the freight yard, Skunky is pulling in with a heavy freight train with empty cars. Once he hauls into the loading dock, Mr. Steward walks up. He explains the situation and has Skunky tasked to haul the express. Skunky is unsure as he hadn't pulled passengers before, but knowing really useful engines don't argue, he accepts. The next day, Skunky comes to the station, Mr. Steward explains the changes. The passengers are okay with the change, however Skunky bumps into the coaches a bit too roughly. As his driver reminds him that can't biff the coaches like freight cars. At the repair yard, J.J. is feeling alone and bored as he only has for company. Meanwhile, the passengers are not having a good time as Skunky is handling the train very roughly. When Skunky returns the sheds, Mr. Steward is waiting for him. He tells Skunky that there have been complaints from the passengers and reminds him to be more careful. As the former apologizes and states he will try harder to be more gentle. That night, Skunky is nervious about taking the express again. Just then, Socky pulls into the sheds as Skunky explains the situation. Socky then offers to give him some pointers for pulling passengers, which Skunky is up for them. Early next morning, Skunky and Socky are at the station with 2 sets of coaches. Socky then explains the steps of how to properly couple up to the cars. Then when the passengers come, Socky explains when starting, to use the reverser to start and stop. And when braking, to gently pump his brake handles, so he doesn't bump the coaches. At first Skunky has trouble, but soon he's managing to pull the express with ease, to the point where the passengers are enjoying the ride. Then 3 days later, the passengers give their compliments to Skunky's improvement. Just as J.J. returns as the passengers welcome him back. As J.J. thanks him for doing his work, as Skunky replies it's a nice change but he's gonna be glad to get back to his freight work, but is willing to take the express again if he has to. As Skunky returns to the frieght yard as J.J. hauls away with the express. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on the Thomas & Friends episode: "Henry and the Wishing Tree" * Transcript *Skunky and the Express/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Skunky Centered Episodes